Be there
by RachRox12
Summary: Clare and Eli deal with the aftermath of their tragedy.PLease give this a chance. Virtual cookies for those who do. :
1. Chapter 1

**\\\Be There**

**Got this idea after watching Drop the World part 2, it's a pretty weird idea but oh well. Some changes to the show are that Eli and Clare slept together when they were together and now this is after Drop the World and they have been back at school a month and half, so all of Eli's physical injuries have healed up.**

**Eli P.O.V**

I was a little shocked and surprised when Clare asked me to come to her house this afternoon after school for an important talk. After we broke up we stopped all contact with eachother so to have her want to talk to me now is kind of odd. About 3 weeks ago Morty was finally fixed up by me and some help from my dad so now I have him back. I'm not going to lie. I really miss Clare, I still want to be with her, counselling made me realise that she's the one I can picture spending the rest of my life with. But I don't want to get my hopes up about this afternoon but I can't help it, everytime I see her at school she looks stunning. I really hope she wants to get back together with me.

**After school**

I got out of Morty and saw Clare sitting on the porch steps of her house with her hands jammed into the pockets of her jean jacket, she looked pale, I walked over to her

"Hi Clare, what's wrong?" I asked her, she looked up at me and stood up, Close up I noticed how pale and sad she looked, I really want to hold her and make her feel better.

"I think we might have a problem." She said quietly before taking out a box from her pocket, I looked at the box and almost passed out when I read the name of it '_Clear Results pregnancy test'. _I instantly paled and thought I was going to throw up, but I looked at her scared expression and couldn't help but move a wisp of her beautiful curly hair away from her face.

"You think you might be pregnant?" I asked her trying to calm my voice but I couldn't help it from going a little bit high, she nodded and looked down at the ground. I wrapped my arms around her small fragile frame and pulled her close to me, I expected her to push me away but to my happy surprise she actually wrapped her arms around my waist, I kissed her on the top of her head in an attempt to soothe her.

"Don't worry; I'm going to be here for you the whole time no matter what." I said trying to reassure her. This is bad, her parents are going to kill me and then my parents will kill me if she is pregnant. But no matter what I'm going to be there for her. Through this entire situation.

**Short first chapter, but I hope you like it, tell me what you guys think and leave your thoughts in the review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Be There**

**I just want to thank you all for your support for this story and if you think I'm making this story go crap just leave it in your review.**

**Eli P.O.V**

I sat patiently on Clare's bed waiting for her to be done taking the test. I'm praying to god the test is negative, for Clare's sake because I know she won't be able to get through this if her parents aren't going to be there for her. I heard the door open and when I turned to look at her I immediately rushed over to her when I saw her crying her eyes out, I took the test out her hands and dropped it in shock when I saw it was positive. I looked at Clare

"What are we going to do?" She asked in a small voice. I pulled her into a hug.

"We don't know for sure, pregnancy tests aren't always accurate, so we'll go to a doctor." I said, Clare pulled away from me and bent down to pick up the pregnancy test and went and wrapped in toilet paper and tossed it in the bin in the toilet. I watched her walk towards the phone; she came and handed it to me. After we found the number for the clinic I asked for an appointment for tomorrow at 4pm. I looked at her and saw Clare looked really pale

"If I am pregnant what are we going to do?" She asked, I moved closer to her and held her hand,

"We'll work this out, we'll get through it." I said, Clare nodded and moved her hand out of my grasp. I frowned a little when she did that.

"You should go." She said after a few seconds. I nodded; I quickly kissed her on the cheek.

"See you tomorrow; do you want me there at the appointment?" I asked, she looked me in the eyes for the first time in months

"As long as you don't mind coming with me." She said,

"Ofcourse I want to come and be there for you." I told her, she gave me a small smile.

**At the Doctor's Appointment**

**Eli P.O.V**

Clare and I sat in the doctor's office awaiting the results. After a while the doctor finally came back in, he looked at the piece of paper he was holding and looked at us

"Congratulations, Miss Edwards you are almost two months pregnant." He said, my mouth hung open when he said that.

"Thank you doctor Shultz." I heard Clare say, she grabbed my hand and led me out of the room. Once we were in Morty Clare burst into tears

"Clare, everything will be alright." I said calmly. Clare looked at me

"Fine! I'm pregnant; my mums are going to kick me out!" She screamed, I was shocked, I'd never seen Clare react like that.

"You don't that." I said, Clare shook her head, she wiped her tears away

"They believe in marriage before sex, I slept with you and now I'm pregnant, she's going to kick me out." She said,

"Then if she does we'll talk to my parents and maybe you could move in." I said, she looked away from me and out the window

"Eli we're not together anymore." She said,

"So, I still love you and you're pregnant with our child I don't want you living on the streets." I told her. I felt a pang of hurt when I saw Clare flinch when I said that I still love her.

"Can we go tell my mum now?" She asked,

**At Clare's house**

We walked up the stairs of her porch, Clare froze at the door, I put my hand on her shoulder, but she moved away from me and entered her house. I followed behind her as we walked into the living room where her mum was reading the newspaper. Clare cleared her throat, her mum looked up, and she looked shocked when she saw me standing next to Clare

"What are you doing here Eli?" She asked, she looked at me like I was some freak, I know her mum hates me because I'm different and when she met my parents I could tell she was surprised that I was different from most guys.

"Mum we have some news, I know you'll be upset but you need to know that we accept the mistake that we made and I want you to know that I'm sorry that I betrayed my promise." Clare explained, I looked at the ground because I knew Clare regretted having sex and losing her virginity to me because she hates me.

"Clare please tell me you didn't have sex with that...outcast." Her mum said, I looked at Helen Edwards and I knew that her she was going to throw Clare out. I looked at Clare

"Sorry mum but I did and that's not all." Clare said, I looked at Helen, she was glaring at me, she walked over to me and slapped me in the face, I held the side of my face

"Mum!" Clare exclaimed,

"He forced you to have sex with him!" Helen yelled,

"No we both wanted to and now I'm pregnant." Clare said, I looked at Helen, she was staring at Clare like she was some kind of stranger

"Get out of my house, no daughter of mine will be pregnant and live under my roof! Thanks to you if the church finds out about this my reputation will be wrecked." Helen said, I looked at Clare and saw that she was hurt

"Mum, please don't do this." She said, Helen frowned

"No, go pack your things and get out." Helen said before walking into the kitchen, Clare looked at me

"I was right." She said before walking upstairs. I silently followed her into her room

"I'll tell my parents and ask them if you could move in, we have a spare bedroom and we'll work this out." I said, Clare looked at me

"And if they say no?" She asked,

"Then I won't give them a choice." I said, she went and sat down her bed, I got out my mobile phone from my jacket and dialled the number for my house

"Hello CeCe here." I heard my mum say.

"Hi CeCe, it's Eli, Clare's pregnant and her mum threw her out so can she move into the spare bedroom?" I asked, I think right now there's no time for keeping certain details out. It took about 8 minutes for my mum to speak

"I guess so." She said, I smiled

"Thanks mum, see you soon." I said before hanging up, I looked at Clare

"She said yes." I said, Clare looked at me and smiled a small smile.

**The endings a little rushed, but whatever, please review and if you have any ideas or tips please either have them in your review or private message me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Be There**

**Changing some of the story so it makes more sense and I'm not happy with how I wrote it so hopefully you now like this better. Also Eli doesn't have bi polar, Jenna and KC will not put their baby up for adoption and KC does not cheat on Jenna with Marisol.**

**5 months later**

**Eli P.O.V**

I'm getting increasingly nervous about becoming a father in like 2 weeks. We've been going to ultrasounds and getting tests done. We've decided to keep the sex of our baby unknown until they are born. Clare and I's relationship has gotten better, we've gotten a little closer over the past few months and we are getting better with being with eachother. I love her and I'm hoping that one day she gives me a second chance so we can be the best parents for our baby.

Clare has also become really close with CeCe, they do a lot together like buying things for the baby, we almost have the nursery set up. They went out a few weeks ago and bought all these things like a pram, highchair, crib and a bottle for the baby and evem a dummy. All of this is making being a father all the more weirder for me.

Clare's relationship with her mum hasn't changed, her mum refuses to call and talk to Clare which I know makes Clare upset but she doesn't show it. Adam comes over all the time and he's getting used to the idea that Clare and I are going to be parents. Jenna and KC let us babysit their son Tyson sometimes, it's hard but we are kind of getting the hang of things.

**Next day**

I walked downstairs and started making breakfast for me and Clare, my dad's asleep and my mum is at work so it's just me and Clare. I looked up from where I was preparing our cereal from when I heard Clare enter the kitchen.

"Goodmorning Clare." I said,

"Morning." She said, I gave her a smile then turned around to place the bowls of cereal on the kitchen table, I quickly turned around when I heard Clare gasp; I looked at her as she grasped her stomach.

"Clare, what's wrong?" I asked beginning to walk over to her, she shook her head and moved away from me

"I'm fine, just the strain of being fat, finish your breakfast then go to school I think I might just stay here today." She said,  
>"You're not fat." I said before going to sit at the table and finish my breakfast.<p>

"Make sure you drink lot's of water today and lie down, I don't want you putting any more strain on yourself." I told her as I handed her a glass of water

"Yes dad, I'll be fine." Clare remarked from her position on the couch, I smirked.

"See you later." I said,

"Bye general." I heard Clare say as I opened the front door and left.

**Clare P.O.V**

I feel relieved now that Eli is gone, I keep getting these pains in my stomach where the baby is, I don't know if I'm in labour I'm just going to rest today and see how I feel later. I winced as I felt a sharp pain in my stomach, I looked down and I felt something wet run down my legs, I screamed in shock when I saw blood running down, That's not supposed to happen.

"Bullfrog!" I yelled

"What?" I heard Bullfrog angrily say as he came downstairs, I just kept staring at the puddle of blood forming on the ground, I heard Bullfrog gasp, I looked at him as he stood in the doorway of the living room,

"We need to get you to a hospital." He said, he put his arm around me and we went towards his car, he quickly ran inside to get some towels while I leant against the side of his car, this isn't supposed to happen. I placed my hand protectively on my stomach.

Review please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Be There**

**Been a while. : ) . Don't hate, appreciate.**

**No one's POV**

It was 2nd period when he got the call that something was wrong with the baby and Clare. Eli waited as patiently as he could for his dad to pick him up. When he arrived he ran and got into his dad's car.

"Bullfrog! What happened?" He asked, his dad looked sad

"She was bleeding, so I took her to the hospital, I called CeCe and she's on her way." Bullfrog said. Eli couldn't believe what he was hearing Clare was bleeding. What if she lost the baby? What if she died? What if it was just a complication, she was just 2 weeks away from her due date anyway.

_**1 hour later**_

Eli sat nervously between his parents waiting for news on Clare. Eli was shaking uncontrollably, he had called Adam and Alli a few minutes ago and told them what happened and they said they were on their way. A few minutes later a doctor entered the waiting room holding a clipboard, he cleared hi throat.

"Clare Edwards." He called out. The three Goldsworthy's jumped up out of their chairs and practically ran over to the doctor. "Are you her family?" He asked,

CeCe nodded "Yes." The doctor looked down at the clipboard in his hands for a second, he frowned and looked at them apologetically, Eli held his breath pushing away the negative thoughts rushing through his head.

"Clare will be fine, she lost quite a bit of blood though but we gave her some transfusions so she will recover fully." He explained.

"What about the baby?" Bullfrog asked, the doctor took a deep breath.

"You might want to sit down." He said, Eli's patience was gone

"Just tell us about my baby!" He exclaimed causing a few strange glances from the other people in the waiting room. The doctor looked hesitant but began speaking

"The reason she was bleeding was because the baby was dying, I'm very sorry but she suffered a stillbirth, we had to make her go through labour and have the baby but there was nothing we could do to save your baby, I'm so sorry." The doctor explained. He then told them her room number and left them to grieve.

Eli began to process what the doctor had told them. His baby was gone. He could feel tears begin to form in his eyes and felt that he was about to collapse, but his dad grabbed his shoulders and directed him over to a chair and sat him down. CeCe told them she would go and see Clare and walked to Clare's room preparing herself for what she would find when she would enter the room.

Bullfrog sat next to his son and rubbed his back as Eli hung his head in his hands crying.

**Love ya all with kisses and such. Please tell me in the review what you want to happen in the next few chapters and in the aftermath and i might listen to you guyses fab ideas. : ) .So virtual cookies to all who read this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

Be there chapter 5

**Heya! Been a while it has so sorry for the wait. Here you have it.**

Cece arrived at the door of room 123. CeCe knocked on the door preparing herself for the worst on the other side. She opened the door and entered the dimly lit room. There lying on the bed staring at the ceiling was Clare. Cece shut the door behind her and walked cautiously over to the bed.

"Clare, honey." She said softly. She walked over to the bed and stood by Clare's head. Clare stared at the ceiling not acknowledging Cece. After a while a quiet noise was made.

"The doctors said I didn't do anything wrong you know," Clare spoke, Clare looked at Cece "I didn't do anything wrong." Clare said breaking into tears. Cece sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Clare into a hug.

"I know sweetie."Cece said rubbing the sobbing girl's back.

**In the corridor**

Bullfrog sat next to his son. He could hear his son crying and all he wanted to do was try and fix everything for his son. But he couldn't. He rubbed his son's back

"I'm sorry my boy." He said in his gruff voice. Eli breathed in a shaky breath and sat up rubbing his eyes.

"I need to see Clare." Eli said his voice rough from crying.

"Ok." Bullfrog said.

**Clare's room**

"I held her in my arms." Clare said after a few minutes of not crying. Cece looked down at Clare

"It was a girl" Cece said her voice thick with sadness. Cece looked over at the door when she heard it creak open. In the doorway stood Eli and Bullfrog, Eli looked as sad as Clare did. Eli slowly walked over to the bed. Cece released Clare from her arms and stood up off the bed.

"Do you want me to call your mum Clare?" She asked, Clare shrugged

"If you want to." She replied. Cece nodded

"We'll give you two some privacy." Bullfrog said. Cece left the room and Bullfrog shut the door.

Eli looked at Clare and after a few minutes he was sitting on the bed holding her as they both cried.

**Short chapter, I know but if you have any ideas for future chapters I am all ears. This may be from another show if you know what show do not kill me over it sil vous plait. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will be longer. Swearsies. : ) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Be there chapter 6**

**Thanks to these lovely people for reviewing last chapter:**

**Emily laurina**

**Degrassiluver15**

**Spanks you guys : ) .**

**2 weeks later**

**Eli's POV**

Clare was allowed home 3 days later from the hospital. She had called her mum and asked her if she could move back home, she had said yes. I've been spending the last few days begging her to stay here. So we can get through this together. But Clare is refusing to face it, it's like she's pretending we were never going to be parents.

Clare moves home today. I sighed and trudged out of my room and stopped outside the room that was supposed to be the baby's room. The door was ajar, which is weird considering no one has been in there since a few days before everything. I walked over to the door and pushed the door fully open. The walls were painted light yellow, there was a changing table, a cot, some toys and clothes and piles of diapers and there sitting on the floor in the middle of the room was Clare.

I carefully walked over to her; I sat down next to her on the floor. I looked at her and she was sitting on the floor looking down a teddy bear in her hands.

"What are you doing?" I whispered, Clare didn't turn to me, she just continued to stare at the bear. We sat there for a few more minutes. I almost had a heart attack when I heard movement. I turned to see Clare looking at her watch.

"My mum should be here soon." She said, her voice scratching from all the crying. I've heard her cry herself to sleep every night for the past few weeks. She stood up and straightened out her dress. She still has a slight baby bump but she's been losing a lot of the weight because she hasn't been eating much lately. Which isn't good, Cece has been trying to get her to eat more but she won't.

"Why not stay here?" I asked standing up next to her. Clare's grasp on the teddy bear tightened for a second and then loosened, she handed me the teddy bear. I looked briefly down at the smiling bear and looked back to Clare who was looking around the room again.

"I'm sorry for everything Eli." She whispered, I had to lean forward a little just to hear her.

"Don't be sorry for anything." I told her reaching out to hold her hand but she instead walked towards the door. She stopped just in front of it turning back to look at the room. She looked at me, we stood there just looking at eachother.

"Thanks for not abandoning me before." She said sincerely. I smiled sadly

"I wouldn't ever think of doing something like that." I stated. She nodded and once again silence enveloped the room. It was just Clare and I standing there.

The silence was shattered when a car horn sounded from outside. I turned to look out the window and saw Clare's mother's car waiting outside. I thought about throwing myself at Clare and begging her not to leave but stayed where I was. I know Clare didn't want to stay here anymore and even though it hurts I just want Clare to be happy and if living back with her mum makes her happy then so be it.

"Your mum is here." I informed Clare.

"See you at school." Was all she said before disappearing from the room.

I followed behind her and stopped at the foot of the staircase as I watched her grab her suitcases from the living room. Cece and Bullfrog walked over to her from the kitchen, Cece was crying as she pulled Clare into a bone crushing hug. Even Bullfrog looked sad at seeing Clare go.

"Thank you for letting me stay here." She said, Cece smiled through her tears

"It's ok sweetie, we were happy to have you here." Cece said, Clare managed a small smile

"Come by whenever you want." Bullfrog said, Clare's smile disappeared,

"Thanks again, for everything." Clare said before grabbing her suitcases again, walking out the door. Cece started crying again and Bullfrog wrapped an arm around her. I turned and walked back to my room, shutting the door of the nursery on the way.

**Crappy ending, I hope you enjoyed this and next chapter will be a time jump so yeah, press that uber sexy review button and tell me what you think. : )**


	7. Chapter 7

**Be there chapter 7**

Thanks to these lovely people for reviewing the last chapter:

monachambers25: Danka : )

Degrassiluver15: Spanks : )

Danagirl3496: Fanks : )

DegrassiFan1515: You are a smart cookie. : )

**Two days later**

I've been trying to talk to Clare ever since I got back to school but she's been ignoring me. I was hoping I'd have someone who was going through the same thing to, have them to lean on, because having to go back to my normal life after 8 months of preparing myself for parenthood, now having it all tossed away is making every day hard.

I walked up the front steps of school and stopped when I saw Clare talking to some guy I've never seen before. He had reddish hair and was really tall, he was wearing flannel. Lumberjack. I wanted to go and see if I could talk to Clare but decided to wait until she was alone to do so. I glared at him as I walked past them. I don't like him already. I feel very protective of Clare and if he hurts her I'll….. I need to calm down.

_Take deep breaths_

_Take deep breaths_

I clenched my fists and walked on to my locker. I opened my locker, a picture fell out of it, I bent down and picked it up, my heart started beating even more erratically. It was an ultrasound picture.

_The last one. _

I started shaking. I need to get out of here; I closed my fists again crushing the picture into a ball. I slammed my locker shut with a bit more force then I tended. I quickly made my way out of the school. I made my way to a bench and threw my bag on the ground and sat down on the bench and put my hands in head and tried to control my breathing. This sought of thing has been happening to me every few days after we lost the baby. I felt a presence in front of me; I sighed and looked up at them.

"Is everything ok dude?" Asked Adam sitting down next to me,

"Yeah I'm fine." I said quickly, I dropped the crumpled photo on the ground and stood up. I went to pick up my bag when

"Are you ok Eli?" I turned to see Clare. She looked concerned. Adam must have seen that we needed to talk

"I'll leave you guys to it." Adam said before slipping away. I looked at Clare

"I saw your new friend." I said, a bitterness creeping into the tone of my voice.

"His name is Jake, him and his dad just moved here." Clare explained, I shoved my hands into the pockets of my pants.

"How are things with your mum?" I asked,

"Ok." She said, I nodded

"Cece misses you." I told her. Clare nodded

"Tell your parents I say hi." Clare said,

"Yeah sure." I said,

"Well, I should go," Clare said, "Bye." She said before walking away,

"Yeah, bye."

**This is bad, but I am out of ides so please leave me ideas. Love you guys, bye.**


End file.
